Blind Date
by rajvian
Summary: lets see if they fall in love ;) guys i have made some changes..so please read it :)
1. The Plan :)

Hey everyone! This is my first story on FF..hope u guys like it :)

Chpt 1 : The Plan

It's 9 am in the morning..all officers reach the cid bureau one by one..  
they start to finish up their pending work..that day no case was reported..so the officers plan to spend the  
day with their respective girlfriends..

Thus abhijeet-tarika, daya-shreya, sachin-kajal, vivek-tasha decide to hang out together..  
But suddenly something strikes kajal's mind..

Kajal : guys hum purvi ko kese bhul sakte hai? uska to koi bf bhi nahi hai..hum use akele vhod ke masti kaise kar sakte hai?

Abhijeet : are haan waise to rajat bhi akela hai..

Daya : waise abhijeet rajat aur purvi ko agar hum ek kar de to phir hume unhe akela nahi chodna padega ;)

Tarika : kya matlab daya?

Daya : dekho tarika hum sab jaante hai ki man hi man purvi rajat ko kitna pasand karti hai..bas batati nahi hai..

Shreya : waise rajat sir ko dekhke aisa nahi lagta ki wo kisi se pyaar karte hai..

Sachin : to sir hum ek try to kar hi sakte hai na purvi ko uska pyaar dilane k liye..

Vivek : bilkul sir..purvi hamari bohut achi dost hai..uske liye hum itna to kar hi sakte hai :)

Tasha : par ye sab hum karenge kaise?

Kajal : ha sir..ye hum kaise karenge..purvi se to hum kaise bhi baat kar lenge..par rajat sir se kaise karenge?

Abhijeet : kuch to karna padega..

They all start to think of a plan in order to help purvi gain her love..

Meanwhile nikhil rajat and purvi enter..

rajat and purvi see their colleagues talking and decide to join them..

Rajat : are sir aap log kya baat kar rahe hai?

Sachin : kuch khaas nahi rajat sir..bas aese hi..

Abhijeet : are rajat purvi tum log sab se pahele is case ki information update kar do aur acp sir ko bhej do..

Rajat, purvi : ok sir!

Nikhil : sir mujhe aapse ek permission chahiye..

Daya : kis liye?

Nikhil : sir wo aaj mujhe jaldi ghar jaana hai..aaj meri blind date hai..

Abhijeet : are waah nikhil..kya idea diya hai tune..jao jao tumhe permision deta hun me..

Nikhil : thank you sir :)

Daya : kaunsa idea diya nikhil ne?

Abhijeet : are daya tu buddhu hi rahega..kyu na hum rajat aur purvi ko blind date pe bheje?

All are happy but they don't know how are they going to convince rajat and purvi..

A/N : so guys how was it? should i continue? please please review :)


	2. Will it work?

Thank you so much for the reviews :D They have definately given me lot of encouragment :)  
So here is the next chpt..

All are busy thinking on how to send rajat and purvi on a blind date..

Sachin : kyu na sir hum case ke bahane unhe bhej de date par..

Daya : nahi sachin..rajat bahut smart hai..wo turant pakad lega ki kuch gadbad hai..

Kajal : to kyun na sir hum unhe alag alag bulaye..

Tarika : This seems a good idea..

Abhijeet : thik hai to hum aisa hi karenge..par pehle hum place aur time to decide kar le..

Tasha : sir me ek jagah janti hun..BLUEMOON Cafe..sir ye bahut hi achi jagah hai aur yahan bahut log bhi nahi aate..to rajat sir aur purvi ko thoda time akele me mil jayega..

Daya : to thik hai hum iss cafe ko done karte hain..

Just then rajat purvi join them..

Rajat : sir file update ho gai hain..

Purvi : aur humne acp sir ko bhi bhej di file..

Abhijeet : yeh acha kiya tum dono ne..

Daya : waise aaj koi case report nahi hua hain aur koi kaam bhi nahi hain..to chalo sab ghar chalke aaram kar le..

All : ok sir..

And they al leave..except rajat and purvi everyone gathers at Sachin's place to implement thei plan..

At 7pm in the evening..

Abhijeet calls Rajat..

Rajat : hello sir

Abhijeet : haan rajat suno..ek important kaam karna hai tumhe..

Rajat : haan sir boliye..

Abhijeet : tumhe aaj raat ko 8 baje BLUEMOON Cafe me jaana hain..

Rajat : cafe me kyu sir?

Abhijeet : wahan tumhe ek ladki milegi..wo tumhe ek envelope degi jisme bahut important information hain..waise to main hi jaane waala tha par aaj mujhe tarika ke saath bahar jaana hai..tum to samaj hi sakte ho..

All smile on hearing this..tarika blushes

Rajat : haan sir aap tarika ke saath enjoy kijiye..yahan me sambhal lunga..

Abhijeet : thank you rajat..aur haan thoda ache se dress hoke jaana taki kisiko shaak na ho..

Rajat : ok sir..

Abhijeet : thik hai to sharp 8 baje cafe pohunch jaana..aur haan 7 number table pe bethna..wo ladki tumhe wahi milegi..thik hai chalo bye..

Rajat : sir me pohunch jaunga..bye sir..enjoy..

Now it was time to call purvi..

Purvi : hi shreya..

Shreya : hi purvi..acha suno mujhe tumse ek favour chahiye..

Purvi : ha bol na shreya..

Shreya : wo darasal aaj mujhe aapne khabri se milne jaana tha..wo mujhe kuch important information dene wala tha..par aaj mujh daya ke saath movie ke liye jaana hai..to kya tu wo information mere liye collect kar sakti hain?

Purvi : ofcourse shreya..ye bhi koi puchne wali baat hain..acha waise milna kahan hai?

Shreya : BLUEMOON cafe..8 baje..table no 7

Purvi : okay done sheya..

Shreya : waise purvi tu wahan cid officer banke mat jaana..ek normal ladki ki tarah jaana..taki kisiko shak na ho..

Purvi : ok shreya..

Shreya : thank you purvi..byee

Purvi : bye shreya..aur haan enjoy ur movie..

BLUEMOON cafe 8pm

Rajat was the first one to reach there..he was dressed in his normal shirt and jeans..he went and st on table no 7..  
after 5 mins purvi also reaches the cafe..she was dressed in kurti and jeans with her hair left open..

As soon as she enters the cafe she sees rajat..a smile forms on her face on seeing him..rajat also ses her..he is a little confused now..

Purvi goes near the table..

Rajat : are purvi tum yahan?

Purvi : haan sir wo mujhe shreya ne yahan bheja hai..uske khabri se information collect karne ke liye..

Rajat : kya? mujhe bhi abhijeet sir ne yahan bheja hai..apne khabri se information collect karne ke liye..

Both are now confused as they can't understand what's going on..  
Silence prevails as they keep thinking...

A/N : so how was it? and guys u can definately give me ideas on how to improve the story :)  
Please do review..


	3. beginning of friendship :)

Hi guys :)) here is the 3rd chaptr..enjoy reading :)

Rajat : Purvi mujhe lagta hai hume abhijeet sir aur shreya ko ek baar call karke puchna chahiye iss sab ke bare me..

Purvi : thik hai sir..

Both rajat and purvi call abhijeet and shreya respectively..Abhijeet doesn't respond to rajat's call..Meanwhile shreya gets purvi's call...she decids to  
ignore it but abhijeet says that if she does so then rajat will sense that there is something fishy..so shreya responds to purvi's call..

Shreya : haan bolo purvi..

Purvi : shreya tumhara khabri to abhi tak aaya hi nahi...aur tajub ki baat hai ki abhijeet sir ne rajat ko yahin pe ape khabri se milne bulaya hai..

Shreya : kya aisa hai? mujhe iss ke bare me kuch nahi pata..waise mera khabri aata hi hoga..agar thodi der me na aaye to tum mujhe call karna..

Purvi : thik hai shreya..main wait karti hun..

Shreya..ok bye purvi..

And she cuts the call...

Purvi : sir shreya ne kaha ki uss ka khabri aata hi hoga..

Rajat : thik hai chalo wait karte hain..shayad tab tak abhijeet sir ka khabri bhi aa jaaye..

Purvi : ok sir..

Rajat : kyun na tab tak khana order kar le..taaki kisi ko hum pe shak na ho..

Purvi : jaisa aap thik samje..

Rajat calls the waiter and they give their order..

Purvi : sir kaafi der ho gai hain...abhi tak koi aaya hi nahi..

Rajat answers while taking a bite..

Rajat : haan purvi..mujhe nahi lagta ab koi aayega..

Purvi : haan sir mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hain..

They finish their dinner..they pay the bill and leave the place..

In the parking purvi tries to start her car but it doesn't start..

Rajat : kya hua purvi?

Purvi : pata nahi sir..gadi start hi nahi ho rahi hai..

Rajat : let me check..

Rajat opens the bonette and tries to set things but to no avail..

Rajat : lagta hain ye mechanic ke bina start nahi hogi..ek kaam karo..isse yahin chod do..me tumhe ghar chod deta hun..

Purvi : nahi sir its ok..main khud chali jaungi..

Rajat : itni formality ki zarurat nahi hai..chalo me drop kar deta hun..

Purvi : thik hai sir.. (purvi was feeling very happy as she was able to spend more time with rajat)

they sit in the car and start their journey..

On their way purvi sees an ice-cream parlour and she lets out a scream..

Purvi : sirrrr

Rajat : kya hua purvi?

Purvi : sir wo ice-cream..

Rajat : kya tum ice-cream ke liye itni zor se chillai?

Purvi : m sorry sir..actually mujhe ice-cream bohut pasand hain...please hum chalke ice-cream khaye? please sir..

Rajat didn't know what to say..but in the end he said yes..

Rajat : thik hai chalo..

Purvi : thank you sir..aap bohut ache hain..

Rajat somehow felt good on hearing that..he gave a smile to purvi..

Purvi : sir aap haste hue bahut ache lagte hain..maine to shayad aapko pehli baar smile karte dekha..

Rajat : kya matlab?

Purvi : mera matlab ye tha ki sir aap bureau me har roj aakdu ki tarah muh latka ke khade rahte hai..kabhi kabhi smile bhi kar liya kijiye..

Rajat : acha ab chalo ice-cream khate hain..

Purvi : ji sir chaliye..

They go in the ice-cream parlor and ordre ice-cream..

Purvi is enjoying her ice-cream..

Rajat sees this and unknowingly smiles..he was enjoying her company..

After that rajat drops purvi at her home..

Rajat : aaj mujhe tumhare saath bahut maja aaya..par pata nahi wo khabri kyun nahi aaya..

Purvi : ha sir pata nahi ek bhi khabri kyun nahi aaya..waise sir maja to mujhe bhi bahut aaya..

Rajat : waise purvi..if u don't mind kya tum meri friend banogi?

Purvi : sure sir kyun nahi..mujhe aapki company me bahut maja aaya aaj..

Rajat : thanks purvi..mujhe bhi aaj sach me bahut maja aaya..acha thik hain ab me chala hun..kal milte hai bureau me..

Purvi : thik hai sir..bye

Rajat : bye purvi..good night..

Rajat leaves..purvi watches him till his car is out of her sight..

Purvi goes to her house smiling..meanwhile rajat is also smiling while drivivg...

A/N - so how was it? i know it was not long..but i wrote it in a hurry..please read and review..:)) 


End file.
